When The Music's Over
by Kianna Starling
Summary: Yamis Bakura and Malik wake up to discover that Ryou and Marik have sold them to a pair of girls looking for prom dates. Who needs more -help-: the hopeless date-seekers or the angry Yamis? That's for you to decide. Please R&R!! ^_^


When The Music's Over  
  
[ A/N: A break from my usually serious and mind boggling Millenium Guardian series. What would happen if Marik and Ryou decided to sell the Millenium Ring and the Millenium Rod to get concert tickets? And why would they when they could just use the Rod to steal them? Are they getting sick of their yamis? And what will Yami Bakura and Yami Malik do when they discover that their items are in the hands of two best friends who desparately need dates for their high school prom? Insanity shall ensue, I promise. (^_^) Please R&R and Enjoy!! ]  
  
Yami: But Kat, you're in University! Why are you writing about a high school prom?  
  
Mai: Yeah, hun. That's just totally ... what's the word I want, um... lame.   
  
Seto: I think she should write another story about ME. I'm much more interesting then Yami Malik or Yami Bakura.   
  
Yamis Bakura and Malik: Shuddup, Kaiba.   
  
Yugi: This is a really bad idea, Kat. These guys could really hurt you.  
  
Joey: Yeah, they could break more then just your heart.   
  
Tristan: When they wrote "I've Got You Under My Skin" they did not think of what possession can feel like. I'm talking the **bad** kind.  
  
Tea: What good is romance? What you need is good old-fashined friendshi-  
  
Everyone: Shut up, Tea.  
  
Me: That's enough, you guys. Yamis, get ready. 'Specially YOU Malik. Im gonna getcha good. =D   
  
Marik: Wait! @_@ *gives me puppy eyes for once in his life* Please! I object! Carita is MINE!   
  
Me: Only in "The Rhythem of Love", sweetie. If you are Really good, maybe you'll get her. =P [ A/N: I think I'm going to have the readers vote about it... I'll tell you all at the end of this. ]   
  
Malik: No Fair! Mine, got that? M-I-N-E! *grabs the rod*  
  
Me: *snaps her fingers and the rod shatters into little particles on the floor. Snap, Crackle and Pop race by and sweep up the pieces, handing them to her* Almost forgot I need that for the fic. Anyway.... Let the Madness begin!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Two weeks before prom and still no dates. " Carita Jenkins said, walking down the sidewalk and not paying much attention to what was going on around her. She and her best friend Rhakiki were on Mainstreet in her hometown of Napanee and most of the stores were empty so there wasn't much to see.   
  
" I know! " Rhakiki said, tossing her hands in the air in frustration, " You'd think someone would have asked. Especially with all the fuss that was made when I came here in January. "   
  
" Thanks for your support, Kiki. " Carita rolled her eyes, looking into the display window at Flowers by Barbara. The store had been much more useful when it had been Scott's Discount.   
  
" Did I hear you say you were looking for a date for your prom? " A soft spoken boy with puffy white hair appeared from around the corner. Carita and Rhakiki looked him over for three seconds and then glanced at each other, trying not to laugh. Was he for real? He looked like he was dressed up for Halloween.   
  
" Yeah? But what's it to you? " Carita replied tartly, her grumpiness about still not having a date showing, " Its not like either of us would go with you even if hell froze over. "   
  
" Ouch, sharp tongue. " The boy said, fumbling with his shirt. Suddenly he pulled a strange oversized golden keychain out from under his shirt. " I have a friend who could go with one of you. He resides in this. "   
  
Rhakiki looked at the ring, trying to remember where she had seen it before. As she continued to do this, the fact that she couldn't remember began to annoy her. " How much are you looking for? "   
  
" Hmmmm.... I'll give you a bargain. $20 and it is yours. " The boy said, his expression still completely innocent. Carita was about to ask Rhakiki if she was totally out of her mind when another boy walked up and slapped him on the shoulder, causing him to bump into her.   
  
" Hey, Ryou! How's it going? " The boy asked. Regaining her balance, Carita opened her mouth to give him hell, then closed it again. He was majorly cute. Maybe she could get a date with him...   
  
" Fine. I'm just selling this girl my Millenium R... Um, my Millenium Collectable Keychain. Shipped her from Egypt. That's probably why she wants it. At any rate ... I've got my money for the concert! " Ryou looked very happy about this cornert.   
  
" Oh, lucky you! Ishizu won't give me money to go. So now I need to figure out how to make some. And I am Not getting a job at McDonalds. " The boy made a face, " They have to use a de-foaming agent on their Chicken McNuggets. I might get raibees. "   
  
By this point Carita was tapping her foot on the ground. " Can we finish the transacation so that we can be on our way? "   
  
To her annoyance, Ryou ignored her comment completely. " Why don't you sell them your ... " He fumbled for a minute, trying to make up a name for the Millenium Rod after noticing that Carita had a dark magician keychain attached to her backpack, " Magical Wishing Rod? They are looking for prom dates. "   
  
The other boy nodded, " Great idea! "  
  
Carita's eyes opened wide with shock as she watched him pull the a strange looking wand out of his inner coat pocket. " What is that thing? "   
  
The boy pointed it at her. " Watch and learn. "   
  
Carita felt a strong impulse to buy the Rod. Reaching into her wallet she pulled out $20 and handed it to the boy in front of her. Handing her the wand, he turned his attention back to Ryou. " See ya later! "   
  
Ryou nodded, " Sure thing, Marik. "  
  
He then handed Rhakiki the Millenium Ring and ran off to catch up with his friend. That concert they were planning to see was going to be awesome. He just hoped Marik would tell him what band they were going to listen to before they got there.   
  
" What are we going to do now? " Rhakiki asked, sliding the ring around her neck. " We've still got a couple hours before choir practice. "   
  
" Lets go to Square Boy's and order pizza. " Carita said. Crossing the street they went into Square Boy's. After ordering pepperoni slices and cans of Mountain Dew they sat down to eat. " These guys make great pizza. Mmmm... "   
  
" A bit expensive though. " Rhakiki said, counting her money carefully, " Between this and buying the thing from that boy, I'm almost flat broke. "   
  
" Well, nothing in life is free. Its not like I can just go up to a counter and say 'Hey, give me free pizza!' " Carita laughed at her own joke and then took a sip of Mountain Dew.   
  
A surge of anger raced through her body and a menacing male voice whispered inside her head, " You actually paid for the pizza? "   
  
" Yeah, I did. " Carita said, sipping her Mountain Dew again. It suddenly hit her that the only person she was sitting with was Rhakiki, and she sure as hell didn't talk like that. Shocked, she choked so hard that Mountain Dew came out her nose.   
  
" That was very unbecoming. " The voice inside her head said, laughing as though it was an insane maniac. " Cheer up. At least it wasn't Dr. Pepper. "   
  
" Did you hear anything? " Carita asked, looking at Rhakiki when her eyes had stopped watering from choking on pop. When Rhakiki shook her head Carita sighed, " I was afraid of that. "   
  
**********************************  
  
Yami Malik: You're making me take That to a Prom? Gross! It needs to learn some manners.   
  
Marik: That is -not- My Carita. Thank God!   
  
Yami Bakura: Zzzzzzz..... Wake me up when its my turn to cause trouble .... Zzzzz  
  
Yugi: Hey! Why wasn't I in this chapter?  
  
Me: Because you grow old very fast and there are enough fics about you.   
  
Yugi: *pouts* Yami, tell her to put me in!   
  
Yami: She's right. You'll put me in though, right, Kia?   
  
Me: We'll see.....   
  
[ End Notes: Well, that's all for now. Oh, I -almost- forgot!! Who do you want to see Carita and Rhakiki end up with? Ryou and Marik or Bakura and Malik? Or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Feel free to cast your votes now or as "When the Music's Over" continues!! ] 


End file.
